The Elementalists Saga: The Forgotten Past
by thereadergirl14
Summary: 300 years ago, Percy was kidnapped by the Elementalists  who took away his memory  after he and Annabeth had a misunderstanding, what happens when he returns to Camp-Half Blood?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I read many fanfics so I decided to try my hand at writing. I don't if you would like it, please don't get disappointed since I am new at this and stuff, so don't blame me. This is the first book of the series, so just read, hope you enjoy. Feel free to review but please no bad comments, but I am open to any suggestions. Thanks! –thereadergirl14**

** P.S. : Only the prologue is written in 3rd person POV, the rest are in first person POV and I give credit to my friend and co-writer, Nightshade Hunter, she helped me with SOME ideas for the story ****J **

**Prologue:**

_300 years ago (situated 5 months after HoO)_

Percy stormed into his cabin after his fight with Annabeth and went to bed. He thought she was cheating with the new Ares kid, Adonis. After a while, he decided to sleep, thinking that he could settle things with Annabeth the next day. At that night, he was kidnapped by the Elemantalists, who took away his memory and was given a new identity. He is now known as Evander, the Head Elementalist of water and second-in-command of the Elementalists.

To explain, the Elementalists are an elite and powerful group of warriors who are masters in combat and could control the elements: water, air, earth, and fire **(A/N: Yeah, it's inspired by Avatar, but I just changed the cycle arrangement)**. Like the Hunters of Artemis, they move around quickly and they are invulnerable and granted immortality, but they can die in combat. Like demigods, they also have fatal flaws:

**_Water: _personal loyalty**

** _Air: _can be easily distracted **

** _ Earth: _can be too absorbed in their tasks**

** _Fire: can take things too far (like in combat, they won't stop until their opponent is badly injured)_**

Now the story begins…..

**Chapter 1: **

** Percy/Evander's POV**

"Master, Lord Crius is requesting for your presence at the main tent." My lieutenant, Aglaia said.

"Tell them that I'll be there in a while." I said and then she left.

I sighed and looked around the new place from the peak of the mountain. We just set up a new camp on the mountain ranges, somewhere at the Canadian wilderness. I love being an Elementalist but we always move every time to places where we think we are needed. Well, I wore my gray hooded cloak with dark blue trim (which has hidden armour inside and the hood casts a shadow that covers half of my face) , silver wrist cuffs with an intricate design carved and with a huge sapphire on each one, a pair of black pants, and brown combat boots. I had with me a bronze staff with a sapphire gem and a black leather grip. I always considered this my favourite weapon since when I spin it, it turns to whatever weapon I wanted (a spear, a pair of duel blades, a sword, etc). Well, I walked through the camp, there are patches of snow almost everywhere, but it was like a regular day, people duelled with each other, practiced controlling the elements, and stuff like that. I approached the main tent, which is at the middle of the camp; you can only go inside if you are summoned or else, Crius could get you blasted into bits.

I entered the place and Lord Crius was waiting for me with the rest of the Council of the Elementalists, the leaders of the Elementalists. I didn't like these kinds of private meetings, considering I would have to see Lysander, the Head Elementalist for fire and my sworn enemy since forever. I also saw Alexandra, the head Elementalist of air, blush as I went into the room. She always blushes when I am around, for some reason I don't know, I have a little crush on her, but I rarely think about it.

"You have summoned me, Lord Crius?" I said as I walked towards them to join them.

Cruis nodded and said "Yes, Evander, I see you took the time to join us."

Then we all sat down at our thrones and then Crius said "Well, I am sure that you are wondering why I summoned you here."

We all nodded and he continued "Well, I have received a message from Chiron, from Camp Half-Blood, he needs help training there and he needed more alliances for some reason."

_Hmm…Chiron?…that name sounds familiar…eh, maybe I just read it from some Greek mythology book._

_And Camp Half-Blood, that too sounds familiar..._

"Lord Crius, what and where is this Camp Half-Blood you speak of?" Leah, the Head Elementalist of Earth, asked in a serious tone and that stern look that always creeps me out.

"It is a training camp for half-bloods in Long Island Sound, New York." Crius replied.

"So, Lord Crius, when will we leave for that place?" Lysander asked.

"We will leave tomorrow at dawn; tell the rest of the Elementalists, you are dismissed now." Crius replied and he went to the back tent which was his.

I sighed and headed out of the tent, maybe I could clear my mind with a little rest or something. I went down to the mountain cave, where I found an underground spring just yesterday. Seeing the sight of water calms me down and the way it shimmers on the cave walls is pretty to watch too, I sighed and took my hood off, I loved this warm place, gets me out of the cold winter air here .I sat down on the cave floor and removed my hood. I closed my eyes for a while and when I started to open them….

"Guess who I am." Someone said as a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Hmm…is it my favourite younger sister, Cassandra?" I said as I removed the hands away and turned to face her.

Yeah, she is my sister, Cassandra, she looks a lot like me. She has wavy black hair, blue violet eyes (which was always full of fun and mischief), and a fair and rosy complexion.

"So this is your new secret hideout, brother?" she playfully asked.

I nodded and she said "Impressive one, better than the frozen bat cave from Alaska." She laughed and I had to laugh too, it is hard not to laugh around when she is around.

"Something on your mind, brother?" she asked, I guess she noticed my expression.

"Well, yes there is, Lord Crius wants us to move to this new camp, and I have to tell the rest and I do not know how." I replied.

"That's very unlike you, brother, but I guess you have to figure out soon, so when will we leave?" Cassandra said.

"We leave tomorrow, at dawn." I said absently.

"Wow, so soon, brother," then she stood up and said "I better prepare, you better tell the others sooner."

Then she turned to the entrance and climbed back up. After a few minutes, I decided to come back up and I saw Cassandra talking to Aglaia.

"Cassandra, you are just making up stories again!" Aglaia exclaimed.

"No I am not! I am telling the truth, ask my brother," then she looked at me and said "Oh wait, he's here, why not ask him right now?"

She stopped arguing with my sister and turned to me and I said "What is going on now between you two, this time?" Yeah, I am used to them fighting, they fight all the time.

"Is it true, Master Evander, what Cassandra said that the camp will move tomorrow to this place called Camp Half-Blood?"

I sighed and said "Yes, it is true, now go tell the other water elementalists, I was going to tell them myself but now at least that will give you something to do, rather than to argue with my sister." I said

"Alright master, right away." Then Aglaia ran away to tell the rest.

"Thank you brother, for ending it, she is starting to get on my nerves." Cassandra said as she hugged me. Then she pulled away to go back to her tent.

I sighed and went back to my tent to maybe get some rest before dinner.

**A.N. :**

**So what do you think? Sorry if it is short, the other one would be longer, I promise. I am sure you'll guess it's kinda inspired by the Chaos stories and such. Please review and I will post the next part during the weekend or so, I can post anytime, so stay tuned, if you don't like it, just stop reading.**

** -thereadergirl14**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (Yeah, I put it before the chapter because you are mostly likely to read this if you saw it first) Anyways, I would like to thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate that you guys like it. Also I would like to tell you that I edited Chapter 1 (but not completely but there is a different ending already to that chapter). And if you are wondering about some of the italic font, that's Percy/Evander's thoughts. Anyways that's pretty much it, so here is the much-awaited Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! **

**-thereadergirl14**

**P.S. : (future reference): Beware for any cliffhangers. I know you hate them but it is the only way I get to extend the story. **

**Chapter 2:**

I walked to the center of our section of the camp for dinner, and then people started crowding around. My best friend, Prodigy, came to join me.

"Evander, it's true that we are moving again?" he asked me.

"Yes, yes it is." I answered as I headed to my table.

"Seriously? That stinks, we just moved and set up camp here like…yesterday." He said as he followed me.

I put my hand on his shoulder as we sat down and said "My good friend, that was yesterday."

I started to eat my meal and from the main table, I can hear everyone's noise, this is like the typical meal time for our section of the camp. After a few minutes of eating, I held my glass tightly, stood up, then I took my fork and tapped it against the glass surface. Then everyone became silent and turned to look at me.

"I am sure you heard the news from Aglaia." I said

The people nodded and groaned, I guess they heard it. And like Aglaia, I am sure that they at first doubted it but found out now that it is really true. Then one of them stood up.

"Master, what time will we leave then?"

I sighed and said "Tomorrow, at dawn."

Everyone then groaned again, yeah I know how they feel, it's pretty crazy that we move from one place to this after you just settled in this one place in like yesterday and then two days after, you have to go to another place. Well, I guess that's just how the life of an Elementalist is.

"So be ready for tomorrow, and now you can go back to your businesses." I said.

Then I sat down and they resumed in their conversations, acting like nothing ever happened. I decided to go away to my tent to get ready for tomorrow; I have a feeling that it is going to be a long day.

**Next Day at Camp Half-Blood**

We teleported to Camp Half-Blood and soon we are outside the boarders. We rarely use teleportation but it would look awkward if a huge group of Elementalists in grey cloaks and weapons and staffs walk around or even ride in a public bus or even waiting for a train at the train station, well we have been through that once but we were tired and annoyed with the awkward stares. Crius looked a little down since he had to teleport half of the Elementalists right here. I feel a little down too since I teleported the other half. Teleporting can take some energy away from you. The misty fog surrounded us, yeah it's like a sign/aura that signifies we are here or something. Somehow I felt like I have been here before, as soon as I saw the _**Camp Half-Blood **_sign. We walked through the sign and into the camp. Then as soon as we entered, a huge crowd came toward us and leading that crowd was a centaur, he looks familiar too….

"Welcome Lord Crius, I see you still have the mist aura." The centaur said

Crius waved away the foggy mist; and it became clearer and the fog disappeared, then he said "Thank you Chiron, and yes, it comes with the package, unfortunately, but it does makes a good dramatic entrance, so I keep it."

_Oh, so that's Chiron, he looks familiar. Do I know him from somewhere? It's weird that I have these crazy thoughts…._

"Everyone likes a little bit of drama." Chiron chuckled.

"Yes, and I am one of those kinds of people; anyways, I will introduce to you my top Elementalists, they will help you train these campers tomorrow." Crius said. Then he motioned for us to go beside him in a straight line.

"Alright," then he gestured to Lysander and said "This is Lysander, my top fire elementalist."

He removed his hood and suddenly a group of girls who wear too much make up squealed, probably thinking he is cute. Seriously, who would like some stuck up, bad boy buff guy with two scars that ran across both sides of his face; though I am pretty sure they were the type of girls who like the bad boy type. Then he introduced Leah and Alexandra, but I wasn't paying too much attention, until….

"Last but not least, my top water elementalist, lieutenant, second-in-command of the Elementalists, and my son, Evander." Crius said, I noticed in his tone that he had great pride in me and as if I was his favourite.

I took off my hood and somehow everyone gasped and had shocked expressions that looked like I was someone they saw before, like a threat or something. Then a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes came forward from the crowd. _Wow, she looks familiar too, how many familiar things are here? I never seen them in my life…when will these thoughts go away? They are bugging me._

"Percy, is that you?" the girl said

_Percy…that name sounds familiar…_, and I knew I had a confused expression plastered on my face. Then Crius somehow looked haggard and confused.

"Please do not interrupt, Daughter of Athena." Crius said in a panicky and serious tone, as if he was trying to hide something.

"I am sorry, Lord Crius." She said and she went back to the line. I knew she wanted to protest, I can see it in her eyes. I have a feeling I will be seeing her often around here.

Crius nodded and the expression was washed away from his face and he said "You are forgiven, Daughter of Athena. Anyways, we will just set up camp at the other end of the camp, Evander; you are in charge, since I have to talk to Chiron. To the campers here, thanks to this particular Daughter of Athena, DO NOT ATTEMPT to fraternize with my Elementalists, unless during training, or you will be in big trouble, dismissed."

The girls who squealed earlier were disappointed with pouty lipstick faces, I guess Crius ruined their chances of ever flirting with the jerk, and Lysander was glaring at some person. He walked with Chiron to some typical countryside house, he also dismissed the campers and they started to walk away. We also started to walk to the other end of camp. The girl with the blonde hair and grey eyes caught my eye. From her expression, she was trying to decipher who I really am, but I can tell she's determined and judging from her looks, she won't stop until she get answers. She looks familiar and somehow I could feel the same thing she is feeling, I am not going to stop finding out who she really is, maybe she'll give me some answers, but I have to be on my guard all the time, even if Crius is my father, he could blast me to bits too. Then I broke eye contact with her and led my group to the end of the camp.

**A/N: So, what do you think so far, will he figure out who she is? I am gonna have a little fun with the story, to make it longer Please tell me what you think Sorry if the POV sounds weird since I am a girl, I don't know a guy's mind. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** **Here's Chapter 3 Hope you enjoy. Sorry if I forgot to tell you that the campers are immortal too…**

Anyways, I lead the rest to the far end of the camp. Somehow, I was able to navigate around as if I knew the place and been here before. In no time, we are in the far end of the camp and it was a big place, so I divided the divisions through each of the subgroups and among us head elementalists. Then we started to set up camp.

**Much later….at the council meeting in Crius' tent**

We were all gathered in Crius' tent again but this time with the rest of the Elementalists. Everyone was bickering this time, so the tent walls (yeah they are like a real throne rooms walls) were echoing with their conversations. We were all waiting for Lord Crius to begin the meeting; he usually takes this long for him to appear. I was stuck sitting with the head elementalists once again. I would have preferred to sit with Cassandra, Prodigy, and the rest of the water elementalists. Lysander had this still and piercing stare right now, saying either he was disgusted with everyone or if they don't keep quiet right now, he would blast them to bits. Alexandra had a calm face with a hint of blush on her pale cheeks. Leah had her usual stern and blank stare.

"SILENCE!" a booming voice said.

Everyone fell silent and turned to see him, there was Lord Crius was sitting in his throne.

"I am sure you all know why I summoned you here for a meeting," he said as he stepped down on his throne, speaking cruelly. "Is because we would discuss how we would train these campers. I have seen them fight, they are like weaklings. Their fighting methods and techniques must be modified."

A few whispers and mumbles were all around...

"Well, the fire elementalists, headed by you Lysander, are supposed to be with the Hephaestus cabin, teaching the people gifted with fire, a shame they have so much potential. You will also, in your spare time, you shall help Evander with teaching hand combat and duelling."

Lysander nodded with a glistening look in his eyes, perfectly pleased that he was handed an important task.

"Leah, you will help the Demeter cabin by teaching them the earth element, and how it could be used in fighting, are you up to that?"

"Yes, Lord Crius, I accept this task." she said in a stern voice.

"Alexandra, you are our best archer, well aside from Evander, I want you to help them perfect their aim in archery, I understand the best ones are the sons and daughters of Apollo, but I also want to train the rest too in that. Do accept that challenge?"

Alexandra nodded, Lord Crius, I guess took it as a yes.

"Evander, I am guessing you know what to do, you train them in hand combat and sword fighting, but you will be assisted by Lysander, sometimes. In addition, you will be the head of all training, I shall expect you to help the others, inspect training, and report to me any faults."

I also nodded at him. Suddenly he turned to my sister, Cassandra.

"Cassandra, you and the healers will heal the wounded in training and also teach certain methods of healing with the Apollo healers. I would expect that many will be injured with our um methods, will you rise to the challenge?"

"Yes, Lord Crius, I….am honoured." she stammered. It's her first time to be handed a responsibility.

"Good, now, I will expect you all to cooperate, assist, and help them, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes, Lord Crius." everyone shouted with fear and unison.

"Very well, you are all dismissed. Everything will begin tomorrow."

One by one, we all left the tent.

**Later during the day at the Beach**

I went to the beach, we just finished setting up camp and the others are resting. I decided to get away for a while. Somehow I was drawn to this place, so I went down the beach and knelt on the sand. I stared out at the shore; it's been a long time since I had breathed fresh air and seen the sea glimmer with light from the sun. This is the kind of calm I loved. For a reason, unlike my other hideouts in various places, to get away from the Elementalists once in a while, I felt like this is home, like this is a part of me. I knelt down to wash my face and then after washing, I felt stronger than I've ever been before. Though for a moment, I saw a weirdly vivid reflection of the girl I saw earlier. I blinked many times, thinking she was a reflection or a vision, no, she's still there…and then when I turned around I saw the blonde haired girl with grey eyes. Secretly, I really felt happy to see her. One part of me wanted to hug her as if she was a long lost friend and one part of me said to stay guarded since I don't know her.

"Daughter of Athena, why are you here? You know you are not supposed to come here or even come near me." I said coldly. Yeah I am sure you could guess I chose the second option.

She sighed and said "Yeah I know, but I came for a different reason, I didn't expect you to come here, but as soon as I saw you. I thought you might want some company."

Then I sighed and felt my expression soften and I sat beside her and said "Just out of the question, why are you here?"

She smiled and said "I was going to ask you the same thing, so umm…you first, mine's kinda long to talk about."

"Okay, you see since we move around a lot so every time I find a place I could get away from the Elementalists once in a while, preferably somewhere with water, the sight of water calms me down." I replied.

She laughed and said "Wow, you do remind me of someone I once knew, so have you found the best place yet?"

I laughed and said "Well, I guess this beach is the best, my sister Cassandra says the worst place I found was this frozen bat cave somewhere in Alaska."

"Wow, you must like being an Elementalist do you? I mean you are the second most powerful one." She said.

"Yeah, it's great but we move around a lot, it annoys me but it's our way of staying away from danger and stuff, I am used to it though, so anyways, it's your turn." I said.

She had an innocent smile on her face and she said "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't try to change the subject, you told me you would tell me the reason why you are here." I said, chuckling.

She sighed, as if she didn't want to talk about it and she said "Umm, you see 300 years ago, I had this boyfriend, Percy, he disappeared again after we had this misunderstanding at night, I don't know how, but the next day when I wanted to set things straight with him, he was gone, I spent the last 200 years looking for him, but somehow I gave up recently, so sometimes I go here, since this place reminds me of him, reminding me that he will…or maybe someday, he could come back. I am sorry about earlier, you look like him, now you are practically a lot like him."

"I am sorry if I forced you to talk about this." I said. I felt bad for her I mean, she lost someone who means a lot to her. I would feel the same way if that ever happened to me.

"It's okay; I owe you an explanation about earlier. I hope you could forgive me." She said as she waved her hand dismissively.

"It's alright. I would've done the same thing, if that happened, so do you want to be friends?" I said.

Just a few minutes ago, I was trying to avoid her, but somehow being with her makes me put my guard down, I could tell her how I feel. I know I should follow Crius' orders but somehow, the rules went out the window as soon as she started to talk to me. Then I caught a glimpse of Crius' robes and I bet she saw it too.

"I must go; Lord Crius might get you in big trouble." She said, as she dusted the sand off her pants. She started to run until I caught her by the wrist.

"Before you go, I haven't gotten your name yet." I said.

She tried to let go, but my grip was firm, I won't let her go even if we were caught, I admit I am pretty good at convincing Crius.

She sighed and finally said "Annabeth…it's Annabeth."

Then I let her go and she ran away. Then I stared out to the ocean as if nothing happened. _Her name…Annabeth…Annabeth…I felt like I heard it before…it's weird, ever since the moment I stepped inside this camp, these thoughts came to me. I wish these would go away._

"You know I saw that, Evander." a deep, stern voice said.

I turned back and I saw Crius, with one of his stern, disappointed, _I'm going to blast you _looks.

"What do you mean, Lord Crius?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, Evander, what does she want from you?" he asked as he took off his hood.

I never lied…ever to Crius, I mean he's my father. So I made the weirdest excuse I ever thought of ever using, but this is worth a shot and it is convincing, I admit.

"Umm…she was just telling me all about the camp, I asked her about some information about this camp." I said. Now I feel stupid.

"Then very well, she is not in trouble…for now, but I warn you to keep limited contact from her, she seems like she can be a threat." Crius said in one of his serious tones.

"I don't think she is a threat, father, she is just a regular camper here." I said.

"Evander, remember what I told you 200 years ago? Looks can be deceiving, you can't trust just anybody. I want you to be more careful, now go to the Elementalists, I want you to check on them, I have to rest now, I warn you that I will be inspecting the training tomorrow." He said. Then he put his hood back on and left me standing there. I knew from his tone that it was a warning.

I sighed and put my hood back on too and went back to our side of the camp. As I went along, only one thought lingered on my mind. Her name…_Annabeth_.

**Okay, that's all for tonight…I'll update soon. I promise. So what do you think? Tell me and review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4! I also edited a bit of Chapter 3, it's only a few details I added, so it's pretty much just the same, I just said just in case you wanted to know. Anyways I'm trying my best to post chapters faster and PM you guys the answers to your questions to your reviews and comments, so far I have like tons of ideas for the story and yeah , this is for you guys! **

**P.S.: Sorry if this part is shorter; this is just an extension of what happened in Chapter 3. And I used a portion of The Lightning Thief for this chapter, but it's sort of like a flashback dream thing…I guess. . So anyways, enjoy! **

I went back to our section of the camp and it was unusually lazy. The people leaned against the tents doing lazy things like rereading the ancient Elementalists scrolls, playing card games, talking about random stuff, and polishing their weapons. The girls, I could say they are looking at their reflections on the mirror, braiding each other's hair, and gossiping. They seemed tired…so I'll cut them some slack for today, I mean it was a long day and it was pretty tiring to transfer from somewhere in the cold Canadian wilderness to a warmer place in New York. I just decided to go back to my tent and relax; I needed to sort out my thoughts. There are many thoughts that are rushing through my head than ever before. Something is going on here, and I need to find answers right away, my conscience and thoughts are killing me on the inside.

**Later at night, during dinner**

I was eating alone at the main table and then I saw a plate settle beside mine. I looked up and saw Prodigy and my sister, Cassandra. They sat down and started to eat, somehow, I already know what Prodigy is going to talk about with me.

"How are you, brother? I haven't talked to or seen you for the whole day." Cassandra said as she started to pick on the food on her plate.

"It was okay, I guess…" I said.

"So, Evander, you have a thing for the camper girl?" he asked, as he ate the first spoonful of his mashed potato salad.

"What camper girl, what thing?" I asked moodily.

"You know the blonde girl, grey eyes, you have to spill the details, don't try to deny it, I saw you had eye contact with her earlier." He said.

"You mean Annabeth?" I said.

"So you do have a thing for her." He said.

"Great, I'm that oblivious?" I groaned as I took a sip of my drink.

"I guess I know you better than you know yourself and I've known you for almost your whole life, my friend, you are sometimes as oblivious as Cassandra." He said.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Cassandra said as she nudged Prodigy's arm.

"Look, Prodigy, I don't have a thing for her; besides I barely even know her, if you saw the look she gave me, she looks like she was plotting ways on how to kill me." I said.

"Okay, whatever, Ev, have it your way, but in my record, you do have a thing for her, and remember she can't… fraternize with you, Lord Crius' orders." He chuckled and laughed as he patted my back.

"Haha, very funny." I said sarcastically.

"Stop teasing him, Prodigy, he clearly doesn't have a thing for her, I know my brother more than you do, and if he did, I would've preferred her among us than the Wicked Witch of the West." She said as she had a disgusted face turned to Aglaia.

"You mean Aglaia?" Prodigy asked.

"What do you think, Mr. Know-it-all?" she said.

"Alright, have it your way, jeez, you two really are brother and sister." He chuckled as he took another scoop of his mashed potatoes. Yeah even if Prodigy is my best friend, he can tease me until I explode like once, but I don't want to talk about it.

We continued to eat out dinner in silence and after that I placed my plate away and walked away to my tent. Somehow I couldn't stop thinking about fuzzy thoughts in my mind. I changed to my sleeping robes and I lay down on my bed and slept.

_Dream:_

_It was night time and I saw a boy, probably around 12 years old, with a mop of black hair, collapsing in a porch, with the ceiling fan and yellow light with moths flying around it, somehow it looks like the one at the house in the entrance of the camp. The boy looked like he was worn out from a fight. I saw then a girl with blonde hair, who looks like the same age as the boy, I couldn't make out her face though since it was fuzzy. Then a centaur came to the picture, he looked familiar, but his face was fuzzy too. _

"_He's the one, he must be the one." the girl said._

"_Silence, Annabeth," The man said "He's still conscious. Bring him inside." _

_Then they brought the boy inside and lay him on a bed inside one of the rooms in that house. _

_Then the scene shifted….._

_The boy seems half awake, his face is also fuzzy, wow, how many fuzzy faces are there in this dream? Anyways the girl was feeding him some stuff that looked like pudding. _

"_What will happen at the summer solstice?" she asked._

"_What?" the boy managed to croak._

"_What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" she said, looking around as she looked around, as if she was afraid someone would overhear._

"_I'm sorry...I don't…." he mumbled._

_When the door knocked, the girl immediately filled the boy's mouth with pudding. Then after a while, the girl stood up and got out of the room._

Suddenly I woke up panting and with my head filled with many thoughts and visions; enough to make my brain explode. I never experienced and something strange is going on in here. I checked my clock on the table beside my bed…**12:00 AM**. So I took out my medicine case and took a sleeping pill. Then I put the case back in its place and I flopped back on my bed and waited for the pill to take effect. After a while I blacked out…in a dreamless sleep this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is already Chapter 5 for you guys, I added a little…umm…interesting part as I would like to call it…anyways, hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. : I am so sorry if the duel scene or part is suckish, this is the first time I wrote stuff like these, I'll try to be better. And the blood bending thing…yeah, inspired by Avatar.**

**Chapter 5:**

I woke up with light streaming from the flaps of my tent; I groaned and got out of bed. I washed up and put on my Elementalist uniform. Then I went outside for breakfast, this time the Elementalists are out eating and training. Oh yeah! I forgot I am supposed to teach duelling with Lysander in 40 minutes at the arena, Oh gods, I would dread that. I then headed to the main table, where I ate a quiet breakfast. Then I grabbed my staff and went to teleported to the arena. The arena was surrounded with campers, wearing armour; they were either ready to train or ready for battle. There are many familiar faces and for some reason I don't even know their name. They were talking and I saw Lysander with the squealing girls with makeup from yesterday, wearing armour, surrounding him, and he was making them feel his biceps. So I walked up to him.

"Lysander, are you too busy with your girls and biceps to teach?" I asked coldly.

Then he stood up and said "What about you, daddy's boy? Too busy kissing up to daddy before being late by one minute for the class?"

"Do not speak like that about Lord Crius, sometimes I have no idea why we are enemies." I said.

"Then why not we have a little duel to help umm…demonstrate the class on one challenge..." he said.

Right now, almost everyone in the arena was watching with _oohs _and jeers. I noticed Annabeth, among the crowd; she was dressed in an orange t-shirt, jeans, and armour. She had this worried look on her face though as if she thought I was going to get hurt.

"What's the matter? You are too chicken, Evander?" he said and he stared making chicken noises at me.

"No, but you were when I duelled you once..." I said.

"Do not speak of it." He said coldly and harshly. Right I told you guys about the scars in his face…yeah that's from our last duel which was like 150 years ago. I bet he didn't want to talk about it in front of the girls.

"Well, then let's begin." I said as I spun my staff to produce two duel blades.

"Alright," he also twisted his staff and produced two duel blades and called out "get ready for your first lesson, campers, and he's going down."

The girls who surrounded him were squealing and cheering for him and with the campers jeering "fight! Fight!". Somehow I had eye contact with Annabeth again. I could see that she was trying to wish me the best luck. Somehow looking at her makes me feel stronger, wow, Prodigy is right…I might have a thing for her but it's impossible, considering I just met her. But somehow, I can't help thinking like I've known her forever.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Lysander said. Judging from his tone the duel's about to start.

"Unless you go first…" I mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" he said.

"Nothing, Lysander, let's just get this over with…I haven't got all day." I said.

I made my first move; I slashed my blade at his chest, leaving him a good, big sized cut. I believed it would be a great scar he would like to growl about for the next thousand years. Then he did something unusual, slashing his sword randomly trying to hit a fatal part, which could potentially kill me. I kept ducking and dodging his strikes with my sword. Then in a moment, I was able to grab the hilt of his blades, knock him down, and held up the blades unto his neck.

"Anything you would like to say, Lysander?" I said.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

I stood up, let go of the blades, twisted his blades back to a staff and threw it beside him in the ground.

"Let this be a lesson to you all, expect the unexpected." I said.

Then he stood up and said "Oh, Evander, we're not done here! I demand a rematch!"

I sighed and clenched my fists and he suddenly his body stiffened. Yeah I can control blood too, I mean, blood has water right? But this is the darkest form of controlling the water element; only Crius and I mastered and know how to do it. I only use it when people really annoy me, in combat (if necessary), and in punishing Elementalists in extreme measures. Well, I hardened my hands and he looked more pressured and I sighed and let go.

"You have anything else to say or will you waste the whole day fighting me?" I asked.

"Never mind." He grunted as he picked up his staff and stood back up.

"Alright, no more fun and games, we now have to duel." I said as I flipped my staff and it turned to a sword.

The campers looked at it as if they have seen it before or something. I looked closely at it and it does look familiar. Then suddenly I had this piercing headache, and there was a vision of the boy I saw in my dreams, holding a sword, exactly like the one I conjured up. Then I suddenly blacked out.

**Later in the day:**

I woke up later to be in somehow the infirmary tent in our section of the camp. Then Cassandra was at my bedside with a damp towel.

"Oh thank gods, you're awake Evander, I thought you would never wake up!" she said, giving me a bear crushing hug. Yeah she can be like a mother sometimes.

"Cassandra, what happened? All I remember is having a headache." I asked, groaning. I mean I have the perfect reason to ask, I mean one second I was at the arena and another second I am at the infirmary.

"Annabeth brought you here and said you froze and blacked out after you conjured up a sword. I like her by the way, better than that witch; anyways, I am surprised brother; you are usually not like this. It's like you changed as soon as you stepped inside this camp." She said as she handed me a glass of healing water.

"I guess so, I don't know Cassandra, there's something about this camp that is familiar." I said as I gulped up the healing water.

Yeah, I guess I should explain the healing water. In different divisions of the Elementalists, we have different healing methods. The healing water is like cold drinking water that mends your bones and makes you stronger. This is the most effective among all the healing methods we have around here.

"Yeah I guess so too, brother," she stood up and said "By the way, Lord Crius wants to see you, right away, after you get healed."

I nodded and got out of bed immediately, putting back my boots. I then went out of the infirmary and went to the main tent. Then I opened the flaps of the tent and Lord Crius was waiting for me, sitting on his throne.

"You have summoned me, Lord….I mean father…" I said. Yeah, nowadays, Lord Crius wants me to call him father privately.

"Yes, I have Evander…I mean son, I have seen recovered quickly." He said as he walked closer to me.

"Yes, so what do you want to talk to me about, Lo-lo-I mean father?" I stammered.

"Oh yes, I have umm….observed your duel with Lysander." He said.

"Umm, yeah about that…and how did you do that?" I said.

"Eh…it's okay, I never liked him anyways and remember Perc-I mean Evander, I have my ways." He said as he held up the invisibility helmet; only the leader of the Elementalists always has the coolest stuff and wait did he just almost call me by some other name?

"Umm…Lord Crius, what were you stuttering?" I said.

"It's nothing, Evander, and I saw that charming lady…umm…Annabeth, I must tell you, I talked to her and I think that it is not a good idea that you see her ever again." He said.

"Why? She isn't a threat as I told you before, she's a friend…" I said.

"I don't know, Evander, you just can't trust people, even the ones closest to you." He said firmly.

"Are you speaking that out of experience, Lord Crius?" I said carefully.

"Let's just say I did, and I don't want to talk about it. You are dismissed now, Evander." He said in a harsh and serious voice filled with pain and struggle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6 I am so sorry to keep you waiting, I had to think of the crucial last part for a long time. I needed inspiration to make it a good chapter and make it a bit more connected to the story and interesting at the same time, for me, that's difficult. Also I am busy in school and yeah my mom is going to kill me if I don't do my best and that meant confiscating my laptop…..and when I start to write…I already get lazy. And as you have noticed I changed the genres, I didn't see it fitting but promises that the sequel to this is going to be Adventure. Another thing that kept me was writer's block. P.S. : Sorry if I use the beach setting too much, it umm…is going to be a familiar place in the first book of this series, I am warning you because you might get sick about this place being mentioned all the time.**

**At the Beach**

It has been three days since Lord Crius has summoned me to the main tent and since I have been in the infirmary. Lysander has been trying to brag about how he made me look like a fool in the duel to his fellow fire Elementalists and the whole camp. Yeah, his attempts are not working at all with the other Elementalists, but I admit the fire Elementalists are fools. Anyways you could maybe guess why I am here at the beach. I just don't understand what is going on nowadays. There are many questions running through my head. _Is Annabeth really a threat? Is Crius hiding something from me? _As I said before, I am going to find out what is going on and I need some answers right away. Also the past three days, Annabeth has been acting as if I have never existed, every time I saw glanced at her, she also glanced at me but she would look away afterwards, as if I was just an illusion. Crius gave me an order to stay away as far away from her as possible, I don't even know what he's got against her. All I could say was the past three days were complicated, a blur, and boring, teaching the campers with Lysander. Maybe Cassandra is right, my life just got more complicated the moment I stepped into this camp.

"Hey Ev, is that you out there?" a familiar voice said.

I turned back and saw Prodigy with his familiar beaming freckled face. Yeah, I could recognize him from afar with the look.

"I thought you're supposed to be in the infirmary, oh yeah, that was three days ago, so anyways I think I get why you have a thing for the camper girl." He said as he picked up the smallest nearby pebble and tossed it at the sea.

"Prodigy, this is the last time I am going to say this, I DO NOT HAVE A THING FOR HER!" I sighed and said, "And her name is Annabeth."

"Alright, don't worry, I'll keep your little secret, you don't have to deny it." He said while grinning.

"Deny what?" I asked absently as I picked up a rare nearby shell and examined it.

"Your feelings for her, you obviously do; I could see it, I get why you like her, she isn't like the girls in the group, she's one of a kind, like Cassandra." He said.

I snapped back to reality and said "You like my sister? Are you sick or something?"

I chuckled and pretended to check his forehead as if he had a fever.

He nodded, smirked and said "I am not joking, and please don't tell her, she will squash me like a bug, speaking of feelings, I'll leave you alone, I am guessing you want to be alone for now besides you have someone to keep you company now, camper girl's coming."

He brushed the sand off his cloak and robes and walked away. True enough, when I turned back, I saw Annabeth walking towards me with a smirk on her face and a bow and arrow slung on her shoulder. She sat down at the exact same spot on the sand where Prodigy sat just a few minutes ago and put her bow and arrow beside her spot.

"Hey I thought you were in the infirmary." She said, smiling as if she was in a good mood.

"Yeah, but I got out three days ago." I said as I picked up a small pebble tossed it to the sea.

"Then how come I haven't seen you around?" she asked.

"I was at my tent, resting; Lord Crius thinks I should recover." I said absently as I threw another pebble to the sea, yeah, I know I am lying…

"Is there something wrong, something bothering you?" she asked me with a concerned look. I guess she could see the expression on my face.

"Um, I don't know Annabeth…if I should tell you."

"Please tell me, you know you can tell me anything, you can trust me, can't you?"

She folded her legs and brought them to her chest, she looked like a child waiting for me to tell her a story during story time.

"Um, okay, you see, there are strange things happening to me from the moment I stepped into this camp. Like the strangest visions, dreams. Even people around me are acting strange, as if they were hiding something from me."

"What are those dreams, may I ask?"

She had a hint of curiosity in her tone, I guess I might as well tell her, but I still felt uneasy, her eyes look like she is thinking of ways to get the information out of me.

"I don't think you would understand."

"Try me, I could understand anything, after all I am a Daughter of Athena."

"You wouldn't give up until I told you right?"

She nodded and well, since it looks like I am not going to win this argument, I might as well tell her. So I sighed then started to tell her

_**Dream:**_

_I had this dream just a few nights ago. There were two boys landed on the deck of some ship, the other guy looked like the little boy in my other dream but older one like around sixteen or so. The other one looked like one of the people I knew who are like those Hephaestus kids, with buff arms and callused fingers. What is different about this dream is that the faces are clearer. One of the boys, the boy with sea green eyes, pulled out a pen and uncapped it. It turned to a sword which was made from what I understand, is Celestial Bronze. When he looked at the other guy, he took out a piece of paper which was actually a picture of a girl with a pretty face. _

"_We'll make it back to camp." The boy said._

_The guy put on a confident smile and said "You bet. Let's go blow Kronos back into a million pieces." _

_Then the scene shifted…_

_This huge guy held out a hand to show the boy a silver scythe charm, from what I understand is the symbol of Kronos, one of the evil Titans who is smashed to pieces or something long ago. _

"_Communication device…spy at camp." the boy with the wound muttered._

"_You can't count on friends. They will always let you down. Luke learned that lesson the hard way. Now drop your sword and surrender to me or your friend dies." The other guy commanded._

_The big buff guy from earlier mouthed one word: Go. The boy shook his head from earlier with this look meaning that he didn't want to leave him. A giant who carried him was rummaging for something in his pocket, peach cans, I guess, since I could see a label for a peach can sticking out somewhere. So the buff guy's left arm was free and it was reaching for the watch in his right arm. For some reason it looks like the watch was trigger to something…_

"_What isss he doing? What isss that on hiss wrist?" a dracaena said. _

_The boy threw his sword like a javelin to the huge guy and it bounced off him like a trampoline or something. He pushed the monsters out of his way and jumped out of the ship, to an ocean that must be like hundreds of feet below. The ship blew into millions of pieces, it must be a huge one. Suddenly all went black._

_**End of the Dream**_

After I told her this, she was in a still position.

"How do you know about this? This is the explosion on the Princess Andromeda, it happened a long time ago, the only living or dead witness, is Percy." she said, with a confused face.

"That's what I am trying to tell you, Annabeth, I don't know, I might be going mad."

"No you are not, demigod dreams are usually visions. You are a demigod, right?"

"Yeah, I am, how do you know that?"

"I had a feeling, anyways, see you around, I would spare you a lecture and punishment from Lord Crius, besides, I am already late for archery practice with Alexandra."

I watched her pick up her bow and arrow and run off and I looked back at the sea after one moment. the water was glittering with light from the sunlight like many shining crystals. I needed to get everything off of my head. Something is going on and I know it. After a while, I stood up, brushed sand off my cloak and went off to the arena to practice.


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO YOU DON'T GET YOUR HEADS MESSED UP WITH THE STORY. Anyways, hey guys, here is Chapter 7, I am really sorry if this took long. Well this chapter is written in Crius' POV, you'll understand how this relates up to the whole saga. Just consider this as a little detour. Enjoy! **

**Crius' POV **

I am keeping a close eye on Evander nowadays. I told him stay at our side of the camp for three days, and that he could only go out during his training, just so he won't see that Daughter of Athena and he won't get any ideas. Somehow my attempts are not working. Now, I just saw them at the beach, talking, but I don't know what they are talking about. Why do you say I don't like her, you ask, is because she could ruin my plans.

_**Flashback # 1:**_

_It was dark in my tent with the smell of strong incense wafting around the room, just as I like it. I heard what happened to Evander, yes, news travels fast, well, and I might as well talk to the girl who brought him here. I was sitting at my throne at the tent, waiting to talk to her._

"_Lord Crius, the girl you summoned is here." Cassandra said._

"_Good, bring her in." I said coldly._

_Cassandra brought her in, the blonde girl in the Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. _

"_Anything else you wish, Lord Crius?" Cassandra asked._

_I sighed and said "Take care of your brother, tell him that I summon him here when he gets well enough, I want to talk with him after I deal with this Daughter of Athena here, go now, you are dismissed."_

_Cassandra then bowed down and went outside._

"_Lord Crius, you wanted to talk to me?" said the Daughter of Athena._

"_Oh yes, I may ask, first what is your name, so I may address you straightforward." I said in my stern voice._

"_It's Annabeth, sir." She said in a voice that had a tone of fear and respect, one of my favourite kinds of tones to hear, it makes me feel very powerful and in charge._

"_Well, Annabeth, firstly, I would like to thank you for bringing him here, he looks stressed nowadays." I said slowly._

"_Um, your welcome sir, is that all you would like to tell me? May I go now?" Annabeth asked._

"_Well, no, you only are dismissed when I say so, the second thing I would like to talk to you about," I said as I slowly descended my throne and walked closer to her. "Is that I am sure you and I know about who Evander really is." _

"_Um, I do not know what you are trying to say….I don't understand at all, sir." She said stammering her every word._

"_Disregard my last sentence, Annabeth. Anyways the main thing I want to tell you is to keep your contact with my son, Evander to a limit. You are a threat, you are like a thorn on his side in my point of view, and I want you away from him as much as possible." I said, internally cursing myself for almost revealing his identity, I better watch my words all the time, even I can ruin my own plans._

"_Um, how is that possible Lord Crius?" she asked then said "I haven't done anything wrong to your son." _

"_Don't play coy with me, Daughter of Athena; I know you have been seeing him recently." I said with a threatening tone and venom in my voice._

"_Exactly, then, what if I did?" she said. Oh great, this girl is tough._

"_Well, I don't like it, Daughter of Athena; I am in charge of my son's welfare. So I have some orders for you, to as I said, STAY AWAY from my son, Evander as much as possible."_

"_How will I do this, what if I don't follow your orders?" _

_I must admit, I felt shocked when she did this; no one ever, EVER, defies me. Plus her eyes were piercing grey. I am starting to like her attitude, but still, she is still a ruin to my plans._

"_Well, then Daughter of Athena, you can start by trying to avoid him, and as for not following my orders, you can say goodbye to Camp Half-Blood then."_

"_Alright, I will do my best to keep a distance, Lord Crius." _

"_Very well, Daughter of Athena, you are dismissed, go back to your training." _

_She nodded and turned back to leave, but as she was about to leave…she turned back to me._

"_You know, Lord Crius, I do not know what you have against me." _

_She then turned her back and left._

_**End of Flashback**_

Yes, you are wondering why I said to Evander, _**you just can't trust people, even the ones closest to you**_.

Let us just say I have enough experience to know what I am saying:

_**Flashback #2:**_

"_Why, my daughter? Why are you doing this? Why would you betray us? Turn against us?" I said weakly. _

_There was envelope of mist surrounding us and it was dark. I was lying on the cold, coarse, earthy ground, weak and defeated. We finished duelling, I lost, and even if I had strong powers, I was defeated by my own daughter. Elementalists' powers sometimes depend on your youth. At that time, it was dark, with the shadows of our enemy, the Dark Moon Hunters. They were in league with the evil beings who ever walked this earth._

"_Why should I, then father? You always favour the other Elementalists; you never even given one speck of attention to me or my abilities or how I can contribute to the Elementalists. I didn't take my mother's place as your second in command, I wanted to fight by your side, now it's too late and I am sorry father, but it has to be this way." _

_I could hear the venom and emphasis in the tone of her voice. I never told her the reason why I did that, I was trying to keep a promise to her mother. I watched her walk away that time…to dark side, my own daughter, who betrayed me._

"_By the way, father, you broke your promise to mom and you are wrong about everything," she said in a voice that would haunt me forever. "Well, goodbye father, forever…." _

"_Just go! I never ever want to see you again! You are disowned from our family; you are dead to me now, you are not part of our family." _

_She laughed cruelly, an evil laugh I never thought I would hear from my own daughter. She then shook hands with their leader, Livius._

"_I was never your daughter or part of your family, fath—I mean Crius." _

_The enemy roared with evil laughter, with my daughter, walking away with them. They left me alone, weak and battered from battle. Suddenly the skies turned into a murky grey colour, rained poured and the world turned black._

_**End of Flashback**_

I looked at the small picture I always carried around, the picture of my family that was taken many years before this perfect one was torn apart. I haven't taken out this picture in a long time, more specifically the past 200 years. It has been long since I have seen the sparkling eyes and smile of my wife, Liana, my former second-in-command, and my traitor daughter, Harmonia, who had the looks of her mother, who had the softest auburn waves and sparkling blue eyes I have ever seen. Now, she is dead to me, I lost contact with her 1000 years ago. I don't know or care where she is. The fact is she betrayed our camp without knowing the reasons why I kept her out of combat and made her as a healer instead. It is because I wanted to protect her, to not have the same fate as her mother. The reason Liana died? Is because she was protecting and shielding me from Livius' deadly strike, when he was about to kill me.

The answer to why I kidnapped Evander/Percy. It is because I needed a second chance, a new era, a new lieutenant and second in command. I hear he is one of the greatest heroes, and he would be a great asset to our group. He is a reminder of what I have left, my Elementalists, he is my new son. If he ever finds out the truth of his forgotten past….history will repeat itself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 8 for you guys! Its back to Percy/Evander's POV, enjoy! I decided to make the chapters shorter to make the story longer. So expect that…so please keep reviewing, but no flames please! I need constructive criticism; I am a bit insecure about my writing style. And I re-edited Chapter 3; I added a major part, so you can read if you want to. **

**P.S. : If you don't get the first half/ quarter part of this chapter, read a portion of Ibong Adarna, it's a Filipino story, there it is based and inspired by that one scene. **

**-thereadergirl14**

**Percy/Evander's POV**

**Later at night at the forest (11:00 pm)**

"How come he isn't with you, then? What does it take for me to win you back?" a voice with sadness and desperation said.

I decided to follow the sound and come closer. You are all probably wondering why I am out here, late at night. Well it's just to think about things thoroughly, and to really be alone. It has been a really, really long day. I only sneak out at night once in a while, so Crius wouldn't be suspicious of me breaking the curfew. Come to think of it, I should sneak out more often; this is the best time when people would really leave you alone, since they are asleep. The most interesting things always happen late at night, for the eeriest reasons. Anyways, I hid and crawled through the bushes to get a closer look of who was arguing. As I came closer, I realize its Aglaia and Lysander arguing. I stayed very still so as to hear what they were saying. They were in the middle of this campfire, and she was sitting in this huge boulder, while Lysander rants about.

"I'm still working on it! He still hasn't noticed me yet! Don't you know how hard it is?"said Aglaia in a weak tone, as if she was about to cry.

"It has been 300 years! Why are you wasting your time and energy with trying to get him to notice you when you can be with me! I am better!" he said, holding her hand and kneeling down with one knee, as if he was going to propose to her or something.

"He's everything you are not, Lysander, and you should know that," she said, continuing. "Besides, don't you have those pretty Aphrodite girls to keep you busy?"

"I don't notice or even care about those girls! You are the only girl I can ever love! And he will never love you! He is heartless!" he said.

"No, it's you who is heartless! When we were together, you always stare at any pretty girls who pass by, nice way to show your so-called love to me." She said in a harsh tone.

"I am not! As I said I am better, and I will do anything to keep you with me and away from him!"

She stepped closer to Lysander and said "I will NEVER get back with you and you know that."

I crept silently away as their argument continued, listening to their bickering and arguing is really unbearable, to me, hearing anyone arguing is pretty annoying to me. Watching those two fighting is like watching an unbearable soap opera, the kinds Lord Crius likes to watch once in a while, since he always has that umm…flair for drama, as he says. Whatever love history they had together, I do not wish to know it or get to the bottom of it. I had more things to worry about . I walked away, this particular night is getting dull, I decided to head back to camp and sleep.

Suddenly as I was walking back, an arrow flew past me and hit a tree. Alarmed, I twisted my staff, which turned into a sword. I was on my guard, since the arrow almost hit my head, but just by one inch. I looked at the different directions surrounding the place, having my sword in position. I could hear the silent, eerie breeze of the wind, crinkling of leaves, branches breaking, and loud sounds of footsteps.

"Is anyone there," I said. "If anyone is out there, show yourself and fight me!"

"I don't wish to fight with you, in any means and anyways, sorry about the arrow." said the voice.

"Who are you, what are you doing at this time of the night?"

Suddenly someone or something stepped out of the shadows. I was having chills on my back, like umm adrenaline rush as they called it, I usually feel this way before going into battle, I was about to raise my sword until something formed, like the thing was turning from invisible to visible. It formed to a girl with blonde hair, who was wearing a camp shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She held a bow and a Yankees cap on one hand. I could guess that face anywhere, Annabeth.

"I was practicing my archery; Lady Alexandra says I need to work on my aim more, sorry to scare you out of your wits."

"Apology accepted." I said as I twisted my sword back to my staff. "What amazes me is how you turned invisible and back to visible."

"It's my Yankees cap, an old birthday gift from my mom Athena; it turns the wearer invisible, that reminds me, what brings you up this late?"

"My occasional midnight walks around." I said as I started to roll up my robe sleeves up my arms, it is really warm tonight.

Suddenly Annabeth has this look as if she just saw a ghost or something. I followed her gaze to something on my arm, I saw a tattoo I never noticed before, and it had the letters **SPQR**.

"Where and how did you get that?" she stuttered.

"I don't know, Annabeth, I haven't noticed it before." I said slowly. "I don't even know what it means."

"SPQR means Senatus Populusque Romanus; it means the Senate and People of Rome, only the Roman campers of Camp Jupiter have that."

"I'm sorry; I don't know a Camp Jupiter on my travels."

"It's the Roman counterpart of Camp Half-Blood, we used to be enemies, as you could call it but I guess you could say we had a truce with them." she said slowly and anxiously. "I better go now…it is past curfew, I'll see you around."

She put on her Yankees cap and turned invisible as she walked away deep into the woods. Well, this was an interesting night…but things are getting more complicated than they seem.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9 for you guys, This is the second part of the training. I am sorry it took long, I am sure you'll hate me but let's just say I was dealing with insecurity struggles and school work, so I wasn't up to writing, so I am back now... anyways please keep reviewing, and again no flames. So…enjoy! -thereadergirl14**

**Chapter 9: **

**In the woods:**

The last thing I need is confusion. To keep things off my mind, I am inspecting the training right now, since it is my free time, and I do not need to teach a class right now. I walked around the camp to inspect the training, normally this is something I never do on my free time, but I had to give progress reports to Lord Crius. It has been a week since that night and everything could not seem to fall into place in this puzzle. Everything was serious and back to business. I decided to stop by Cassandra's healing class; I want to know how she is doing, knowing her, she can cause mischief. I went to where she held her class, in the woods, where there are many minerals which can be used and such. I saw my sister, wearing her hair up in her ponytail, looking irritated and concentrated towards a little girl. The little girl had brown hair, brown eyes, a rosy complexion, and a teary and weary expression on her face. She looked around eleven or twelve.

"No, you are doing it the wrong way, you are not supposed to do it that way!" she said as if she said it a million times, obviously exasperated.

"Lady Cassandra, I am trying my hardest!"

"No you are not trying hard enough, just do this right; it isn't that hard to follow my instructions!"

"Having a hard time, Cassandra?"

She turned to see me and stood up, brushing off the mud and grass from her robes. She was smiling as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. I looked that they were working on something. There was a mortar and pestle in one side, bunch of old silver vials in the other, and an ancient and tattered, Elementalists scroll, opened.

"Hello, brother! I am just trying to help this little girl here, she can't seem to get the recipe for weather rock ointment right, and we are going to learn the incantation to this healing method later, and the rest are already done." she said. "I thought this would be easier!"

Oh yes, the weather rock ointment, is the next best thing to healing water, it could cure anything. It was made from weathered rocks, a bunch of oils that I forgot about, the golden flower, and a silver substance. If you combine it and leave it for like two hours, it turns to this silver paste with some streaks of whatever colour the weathered rock is. The golden flower has this magical healing ability; anyone who eats this or puts this in the mixtures would be healed. I don't understand why Cassandra is still teaching them the old healing methods, but well, the ancient ones are the basic and usually the most effective, so you can't blame her, I mean I guess you need to know the basics.

"Well, Cassandra, teaching and training people isn't that easy as it seems, I warned you long before that it wouldn't be that easy." I smiled patting her shoulder.

I turned to the little girl who was staring up at us. She had a look of _please don't hurt me_ and as if we were her nightmares. I bent down to her level and she let out a nervous smile.

"Aw, who is this adorable little girl?" I said smiling.

"I am Millie, daughter of Apollo, I am the youngest healer and it is an honour to meet you Lord Evander." she said as she blushed.

"You, know you don't need to call me Lord Evander, Millie." I said as I ruffled her hair a bit. "It's just a formality."

"But, I want to, Lord Evander, it sounds better and polite." She said, blushing and giggling.

"I couldn't believe you would get annoyed at her, Cassandra." I said as I ruffled her hair more. "I think and believe that she has great potential."

"But when will that come, brother? I have been trying to train her for weeks!" Cassandra said in a tired voice.

"Don't you remember, Cassandra, when I tried to teach you the complicated sword disarming movement? You haven't mastered it only until after a month. See? Just be patient with her, she will come through, just like you. The people with great potential would show it in their own right time."

"You really think I have great potential, Lord Evander?" Millie said with her wide eyes and tiny hopeful smile.

"Yes you do, and someday, I believe you will be a great healer, just like my sister, Cassandra." I said.

"Thank you Lord Evander." she said as she was smiling with a radiant flush on her face, heading back to the table to try to make the ointment.

"How do you do that, brother?" Cassandra asked in a surprised tone. "I am usually the one good with children."

"Relax, Cassandra, she just needed encouragement. Anyways, I have to expect the rest of training, now continue with your duties."

"Yes, brother." She grinned as she bowed down and turned her back to help Aurora.

I smiled then walked away to the forges to inspect Lysander's training.

**At the forges (a few hours later)**

I went to inspect on Lysander's training, my last inspection of the day before I report anything to Crius. I stood at the entrance of the forges, just watching random flames angrily lighting up the room.

"No, no, it isn't like that! I showed you a thousand times how to do the fire manoeuvre technique!" Lysander said angrily.

"Technically you threw that bolt of fire on us and wounded our brother, Lucas, who is currently making a trip to the infirmary." a buff Hephaestus guy said as he raised his hand.

"And you know that Chiron said that we could report about this to Lord Evander." another Hephaestus guy said.

"SILENCE!" Lysander said as he threw a bolt of fire toward the guy and burnt his arm. "My class, my rules, this would be your personal hell, and I intend that for you all! I am better than that Evander kid. Never question me, NOBODY questions or contradicts me!"

"Yes, except me and our authorities, Lysander." I said, waiting to see his reaction.

"Who dares question me and my authority?" he said.

"Um, I do." I said sarcastically.

"Oh great the daddy's boy." he said as he turned to look at me.

"You seem to be abusing your authority, Lysander. You know I heard every single word. We are supposed to train them with practical techniques, I suggest you do more demonstrating than talking and less harm in that, unless it is necessary, Remember that fire is supposed to help people, if it is used for a good and reasonable cause, it isn't meant for damage to the innocent, you of all people should know that." I said walking towards him with authority and a small smirk on my face.

I thought he was going to burst into flames since his face turned as red as a tomato until….

"Oh fine…whatever, daddy's boy." he grunted as he calmed down.

"Very well, I suggest that you won't let it happen again, but take this as a warning. I better go now. Carry on and no more fire flames, Lysander, you will be watched." I said.

He glared at me then continued to train them. I smiled in satisfaction as I walked away from the forges; well this is going to be more interesting than I thought. Well I have to give my daily reports on things.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is Chapter 10! I am steps closer to completing this first instalment of my tale. The second comes in sometime I do not know….well here it is, enjoy and no flames! Sorry guys if some characters in this chapter seem OOC. -thereadergirl14**

**Chapter 10:**

"And that is how you do the….," I said as the cannon signal sounded I twisted my staff and it turned to a pair of duel blades. "Class dismissed, lessons continue next time."

I ran to the direction of where the cannon blew. Well, I better explain the cannons; we stationed campers and Elementalists to edges of the camp for security measures so whenever an intruder or visitor arrives, we are alerted. The cannons have different sounds, and this one is from the beach. Yes, it took a while to remember the signal sounds, since it is a new method Lord Crius wants to try out. I arrived at the beach at the nick of time; the campers surrounded the place with Chiron in front of them. I came up and was ready to fight when Chiron held me back.

"Hold your weapons, Lord Evander, they are our visitors, old friends of ours." he said as he looked far away.

I twisted my blades back to a staff and looked up and saw a bunch of girls dressed in silver, stepping out in a raft with a silver flag, they were all a bit damp in their attire. They had bows and arrows slung on their shoulders and weapons sheathed to belts. There were some wolves with white fur accompanying them and white eagles perched on some girls' shoulders. The girl in the front, I guess who is their leader, was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, whitish-silver North Face customized jacket, a t-shirt that says _Death to Barbie_, combat boots, skull earrings, and a princess tiara on her forehead that doesn't go well with her current outfit. I have the impression she has a punk rock style but she had to wear the silver stuff for some reason.

"Next time we are not asking Lord Poseidon's help, we got soaked on the way!" a girl squealed.

"Silence, Cecil," the leader girl snapped. "Besides, he is the only help Lady Artemis could get; Apollo is in one of his haiku conventions."

"You're back Thalia!" Annabeth said as she hugged the punk girl. I guess they are friends.

"Good to see you, Annabeth." the girl, I guess her name is Thalia, grinned.

"Welcome back to Camp Half-Blood, Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis." Chiron said warmly.

_Hunters of Artemis? Have I heard of them before?_

"Thank you Chiron and Annabeth, it's good to be home." the girl smiled and looked around. She seemed to be drinking around her surroundings.

A horn blew and a huge battleship docked in, the ship looks familiar, but I have never seen it in my life. Their plank lowered to the sand and people wearing Roman armour came out.

"Sorry for dropping out unannounced, Chiron." A boy with blonde hair said as he stepped down the ship.

"You are always welcome here Jason as well as the rest of Camp Jupiter." Chiron said warmly.

Huh…Camp Jupiter, the Roman counterpart of Camp Half-Blood, just as Annabeth said.

"Hey, older sister!" Jason said to Thalia.

"Hey Jase, long time no see…didn't expect you to come." she said, ruffling his hair.

"So do I and stop that, Thalia, it takes me an hour and a half in the morning to fix my hair!" he said.

_An hour and a half? Really? I take 10 seconds or minutes just to fix mine…_

"To achieve your boyish bedhead look? Please, Jase, you can just ruffle that hair after you wake up." she said, laughing.

"Jason!" an Aphrodite girl, I understand whose name is Piper, screamed as she ran to him.

"Piper, long time…" he said, hugging her tight.

Everyone was greeting them, happily, so I felt compelled to stay out of it I was about to go away, but the punk girl, a boy and girl came, walking towards me.

"Percy, is that you?" they all said together.

_Oh great…there goes that name again. Percy…do I look like this guy, or he is my long lost twin or something…I have no idea what is going on._

"Um, I do not know what you are talking about." I said in a formal way.

"Come on, Kelp Head, we know it's you." The punk girl said as she 'playfully' punches my arm, which by the way is now sore…

"Thalia, Hazel, Frank, I am sorry to say but he is not Percy." Chiron said as he walked or should I say galloped towards us.

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" the three of them said at the same time.

"I know it is hard to believe, but I say, shocking resemblance," he said, sighing. This Percy guy is really memorable here. "But I forgot to introduce him, he is Lord Evander, the lieutenant and son of Lord Crius."

Suddenly, Lord Crius stepped into the scene, with his robe and a mud mask. Yes, we must've disturbed him from his annual sleep day. Judging from his looks, he looked like an old man about to hit someone with his cane.

"Who are these umm…miserable people, Chiron?" he asked in his angry voice.

"They are our unexpected visitors and friends." Chiron said calmly.

"And they have got the nerve to show up. Impressive. Very well, let them settle down and we shall hold the meeting at my tent, then Chiron, tomorrow, and bring the two representatives from the visitors." he said, furiously and walked away.

Chiron and I turned to them and they had looks, wondering what just happened.

"I apologize for my father's behaviour." I say formally.

"Well, no fault to it, we just came here without word," Thalia said in a temperamental tone. She turned her back to the silver armoured girls. "Hunters, move out!"

The girls followed her to the Artemis cabin. I sighed and walked away, guessing I have no business here now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. The meeting, not one of my favorites though…but at least something I need to connect the dots at the story and it's the lamest chapter I wrote so far, I know…anyways, read, enjoy, review, and no flames are allowed. –thereadergirl14**

**Chapter 11: **

I entered the room, where the meeting was about to begin. The air was filled with the usual strong incense. Everyone was waiting for me, sitting in a semi-circle, in front of all of them, were goblets, filled with drinks they desired. All the head Elementalists and Cassandra were seated at the right side, with an empty seat beside Lord Crius, I assume that's my place. Chiron, two girls, and a boy sat at the left side. I came up to my chair and sat down.

"Very well, I see that we are complete, let the meeting adjourn." says Chiron.

"Alright, first, I would like to ask the girl with the silver tiara, what's her name?" says Lord Crius.

"I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, and Artemis' lieutenant, what do you wish to ask?" Thalia snapped. I could tell by her tone that she is annoyed by what Crius called her and I could imagine the words in her head right now, '_I have a name you know'_.

"Well Daughter of Zeus or Lieutenant Grace, then, what is your purpose of bringing yourself and your hunters in the midst of this period?"

"Lord Crius, Lady Artemis wants us to learn some of your skills for future purposes."

"So in short, you want to train with us? Why don't you say so, and I assume this goes to the same for you, except you might have a different person to send you here, Son of Zeus." says Lord Crius coldly as he turned his attention to the boy.

"Yes, Lord Crius." says the boy. With his expression, I am sure he was shocked that Crius knew who he was.

"Well boy, what is your name? So in the future, I may address you properly. Unlike the young lady."

"It's Jason Grace, sir." he said as he gulped, I can see fear in his expression.

"Very well, the final decision rests on my head elementalists, if majority of them refuse to train you, both of your parties must leave at once." says Lord Cruis.

"Well, I don't think we have any reason we have to refuse them, Lord Crius and Lord Evander. So, I vote yes." says Alexandra.

"We have many people to train, so I don't think adding more would make much of a difference, so I vote yes as well." says Leah, with her usual glaring stare.

"I vote no, I don't want to babysit more cry-babies...but if we are allowed to date the ladies…." says Lysander with his tone shifting from gruff to flirtatious.

"I am sorry to say Lord Lysander that if you are referring to the Hunters of Artemis, we are eternal maidens and we are not allowed to date whatsoever, as for Camp Jupiter girls, I am not sure if you will be able to date them, they are too um feisty for your taste." Thalia said.

"Hm…feisty, I like 'em that way." Lysander said.

"Enough with this, Daughter of Zeus and Lysander. I would like this meeting to be done as soon as possible so I can have my afternoon tea, so proceed, Lady Cassandra." Crius said in an annoying tone.

"I go with Lady Alexandra too, but we are running out of medical supplies, since Lord Lysander keeps on injuring the campers, Lord Crius." says Cassandra.

"We shall attend to that, Cassandra, now we are waiting for Evander's vote." says Crius, turning to me for my final decision.

I had a lot of thoughts of going on my mind, weighing my options and pros and cons. I would say no, mainly because I have more people to teach, but there's always a solution to that, everything and anything has a solution, as Crius said many years before. I would have more responsibilities, but that doesn't matter much, I am already handling hundreds or thousands of Elementalists with Crius. I glanced at Thalia and Jason. For some reason, I feel like I know them and I owe them something in return.

"Have you made up your mind yet, son?"

"Yes, I have, and I vote yes."

"Very well, but it will entail plenty of responsibility, more than what you have now, are you serious."

I can tell by the tone of his voice that he wanted me to say no and drive them away….since my vote is also worth 3 times more than Leah, Alexandra, and Cassandra's votes.

"I am aware of that father, but I will still stick to that decision." I said.

"Alright then, the majority has spoken," says Lord Crius as he turns to Thalia and Jason. "We shall train you, assuming you both are the leaders of your respective parties, I ask that you hand all your authority to my son, Evander, on the duration of your training. You have to accept our terms in order to join us. Are you willing to do this? If you wish you and your comrades may back out, children of Zeus."

"As the voice of all the hunters, we will accept all your rules and terms." says Thalia.

"The rest of Camp Jupiter and I, will also accept your terms." says Jason.

"Alright, you will start tomorrow. This meeting is already concluded." says Crius, as he stood up and left the main tent.

I nodded and stood up as well; the head elementalists rose up and followed my lead. Thalia stood up and came to me.

"Lord Evander, may I talk to you privately for a moment?" asks Thalia.

"Sure, why not."

We went out, and went off to one corner of the woods. It was surrounded with trees and I doubt anyone could hear what we would be talking about.

"Don't think you are off the hook, Lord Evander, I am going to figure out who you are, whether you are Percy or not." says Thalia as she glared at me and stomped off.

_Yeah don't worry; I am trying to figure out what's going on in my life too. And really, is that all, you dragged me here just to say that statement? _

"Um…is that all you would like to tell me, Thalia?" I asked.

"Yes, Lord Evander." she says as she goes off.

**Later in the afternoon: **

I went back to our camp, after finishing what I left off for the combat lesson. I saw my best friend, Prodigy, shooting some arrows with some other people. Yeah, I rarely hang out with Prodigy nowadays, being preoccupied with my thoughts and training.

"Hey Evander! Wait up!" he says grinning, as he slung his bow and arrows on his shoulders and heads to me.

"Hey Prodigy."

"How's your life, man? It's been a month."

"Really, haven't noticed much, Prodigy."

"It's okay man, I mean we're both busy. I was helping Alexandra with archery."

"Oh, explains the sudden interest in archery. I thought you told me you hate it like 10 years ago."

"Don't remind me of that, man," he says as he grins. "Say, there's this rumour that you have a Camp Jupiter tattoo."

"What do you mean, Prodigy?" I said, rolling up my sleeves.

"That's what I mean, Evander." He said pointing to my arm.

Yes, the tattoo on my arm. He froze, just like Annabeth. He wore an expression that was similar to Annabeth's.

"Um…you know man, I gotta go…"

Things are getting stranger. More complicated…as I intended to be, I realized at that moment. Meaning I have to find out some answers faster, before I consider myself crazy.


End file.
